1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linking of a plurality of consoles, especially to a linking method of consoles, which judges the arrangement order of consoles for the reference of temperature control.
2. Description of Prior Art
In current automatic control system, heat is inevitably generated and excessive heat will influence normal operation of equipment. Therefore, temperature-controlling console is provided for those equipments, which monitors the operation status of equipments to ensure normal operation of the equipments.
As to the temperature-controlling apparatus, it generally measures temperature by thermal couple. However, cold junction compensation is necessary for the measurement of the thermal couple, because the measurement of the thermal couple has deviation in actual environment. Afterward, a DC output will be generated. In general, the temperature for the cold junction compensation is room temperature for temperature-controlling apparatus in single-unit operation and thermal stability condition, whereby the actual temperature can be measured.
In current control scheme for equipment, a plurality of temperature-controlling consoles are necessary to meet the requirement of different manufacture conditions. The temperature for the cold junction compensation is room temperature for temperature-controlling apparatus in single-unit operation. However, heat is inevitably generated and cold junction compensation temperature has error as the internal temperature of the temperature-controlling console is increased. The correctness of the temperature measurement is influenced.
To overcome this erroneous condition, the program for the cold junction compensation takes the internal temperature increment into account to reduce error. However, when the number of the temperature-controlling consoles in series is more than 3, the center temperature-controlling console is also influenced by two adjacent temperature-controlling consoles, besides the internal temperature increment thereof. Therefore, the center temperature-controlling console has larger internal temperature increment. Measurement error is inevitable if the program of the cold junction compensation does not consider this factor. It is research issue to overcome the data error for more than one temperature-controlling consoles.